User blog:Patts9009/Lauren Faust vs Steven Moffat --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note Welcome to the battle before the season finale. Today, we have two creators/writers of the two most fanbased groups on the wiki. Lauren Faust (MLP, which she no long is the executive producer of) vs Steven Moffat (More known for bein the writer of Doctor Who than the others.) Thanks to Phil for writing the lines for Moffat. Now... Without further ado, here is the cast, then the battle. Cast Marydoodles as Lauren Faust EpicLLOYD as Steven Moffat Twilight Sparkle can either be Animated or set up like MLP:EQ Nice Peter as 11th Doctor Battle Beat Lauren Faust Vs Steven Moffat Begin Lauren Faust: Ok, Moffat, listen up. I'll light you up like a Fyre_Flye Then I'll give a you a personal dip in the deep fryer. Call me the newest Powerpuff Girl, I'm savin the world From a horrible nerd who's never gonna get a real girl! You're the Doctor, Who do you really think you really are? Don't you know? You're just a Tweetless bird who won't go far. Why don't you come down to Fosters? You'll feel at home, While I'm winning Emmy's and Anne's for my shows! Steven Moffat: Go Wander over Yander, and learn how to rap, Faust! Ya forehead has always had the letter 'L' embossed! Go cry out to all your Imaginary Friends. The level of my works, you can't possibly comprehend! You should run! before I summon McCracken. You and the Girls are all hippie has-beens! It doesn't take Sherlock to find out that you suck, By the end of the battle you'll be awestuck! Twilight Sparkle: Dear Mr. Moffat, I learned something about friendship today It's how messing with the wrong people can be taken away. Better listen up, I'm about to school you worse than Cheerilee Come have a Magic Duel, using your weak spells, and lose to me. I'll be Honest with you, your Generosity is not very Kind While I'm Loyal and bring great knowledge with my mind You bring Laughter, but they're not laughing with you While my friends and I are making sure your time is through. *slow clock ticking until it chimes 11* The Doctor (11th) Talk about time... This is the Eleventh Hour, and I'm bringing out the Beast Below, Even with all your "friends", friendship is a magic you'll never know. I'm bringing down your fandom with The Rings of Akhaten, Especially when it's meant for little girls; loved by grown men. Just hear the Bells ringing, they're announcing my victory, You have less a chance of beating me than Amy and Rory. You better Hide; the Crimson Horror is coming out of my rhymes, Shut down your shop and lock it for good, for it's Closing Time. Lauren Faust: Four seasons of an ongoing show, while yours is going too long. Instead of running, why don't you stand and face this River's Song? I'll bring down your TARDIS like it was the Titanic at sea. Just like how your show has plumpetted, can't you see? Steven Moffat: Hey Laruen, I hear you've been cooking some shit, You think you can beat me? I suggest you split! Your works are not worthy of this world to Foster, Friendship Is Magic and so is The Doctor! Poll Who won? Lauren Faust and Twilight Sparkle Steven Moffat and the Doctor Hint #Both have iOS games #Saving the world with a new battle #Shoot down the bird #Dear fellow users, I learned something about my hints today. No one can solve them! Your faithful writer, Patts #Prick yourself on a Rose and you'll cry a River,